Assasins DxD
by Angel Arcano92
Summary: UA xover: HPxACxHighschool dxd: durante siglos la hermandad de los asesinos a protegido a la humanidad de la ambición de las tres facciones desde las sombras. ahora es el turno de Harry Potter de evitar que una nueva gran guerra se desate y para ello debe ir al siguiente objetivo de su blanco Kokabiel; la academia Kuoh. Strong/Assasin HarryxHarem ligero xover con fsn


**Prologo: Entre ángeles y demonios**

**Disclaimer:Assasins creed, Harry Potter y HighdchoolDxD no me pertenecen**

**Notas del autor 01: aquí les traigo un nuevo fanfic en esta ocasión es un triple crossover entre assasins creed, Harry Potter y High school dxd, aquí Harry y los demás vivirán en el universo de highschool dxd y pertenecerán a las diversas facciones mientras que Harry será un asesino de la hermandad, aquí como siempre la pareja será harem, sin más que decir disfruten el show.**

**Imagen del Fic: Harry con la silueta de Seiryu rodeándolo y con la hoja oculta desenfundada en su mano izquierda mientras que detrás de él está la academia Kuoh.**

_Chairs thrown and tables toppled,__  
__Hands armed with broken bottles,__  
__Standing no chance to win but,__  
__We're not running, we're not running.___

_There's a point I think we're missing,__  
__It's in the air we raise our fists in,__  
__In the smiles we cast each other,__  
__My sister, my brother.___

_About the time we gave up hoping__  
__We'd ever find these locks still open,__  
__Stumbling on stones unturned,__  
__The hurt we feel, we all have earned.___

_The lines we cross in search of change,__  
__But all they see is treason.___

_Although we have no obligation to stay alive__  
__On broken backs we beg for mercy, we will survive__  
__(Break out) I won't be left here__  
__Behind closed doors.___

_Bonfires burn like beacons,__  
__Guiding the lost and weakened.__  
__Flames dance on crashing waves,__  
__Guiding ships who've gone astray___

_Time out, let's stop and think this through,__  
__We've all got better things to do,__  
__Than talk in circles, run in place,__  
__Answers {are} inches from our face.___

_Although we have no obligation to stay alive__  
__On broken backs we beg for mercy, we will survive__  
__(Break out) I won't be left here__  
__Behind closed doors.___

_Black eyes, broken fingers,__  
__Blood drips and I let it run__  
__Down my lips into my swollen gums.__  
__When hope is non-existent,__  
__Our instincts all scream "Run",__  
__We never turn our backs or even bite our tongues.___

_Although we have no obligation to stay alive__  
__On broken backs we beg for mercy, we will survive__  
__(Break out) I won't be left here__  
__Behind closed doors.__  
__[x2]_

**Behind Closed Doors de Rise Against**

_Nada es verdad, todo está permitido_

**Parte del credo de la hermandad de los asesinos.**

**Tokio 30/01/2014 11:30 PM**

En la azotea de uno de los muchos edificios que había en la capital nipona un solitario francotirador estaba vigilando a su objetivo quien se hallaba en el edificio vecino, en ese momento escucha la voz de su compañera por el intercomunicador que llevaba en su oído_**-¿Tienes el objetivo en la mira Harry?-**_ a lo que el sin dejar de vigilar su objetivo.

_**-En efecto Raynare solo estoy esperando la oportunidad propicia para disparar y a ti como te va con lo tuyo-**_mientras tanto en una van Raynare quien era una chica de piel blanca, largo cabello negro y una figura envidiable dotada por unos grandes atributos le respondió mientras tecleaba en la laptop.

_**-Igual que tú ya entre en los servidores de seguridad del edificio y tome el control de las cámaras así que tendrás una ventana de 10 minutos para escapar del lugar-**_Harry sonrió fríamente y le respondió.

_**-Más de lo que necesito-**_en ese momento el apretó el gatillo disparando su psg-1, la bala atravesó el vidrio y las barreras mágicas como si no hubieran estado allí y le voló la cabeza al integrante de la Khaosbrigade como si fuera un globo, una vez se aseguró de que el objetivo estaba muerto destruyo el arma y salió del lugar.

**Al día siguiente en una locación desconocida**

Harry y Raynare caminaban por los pasillos de una de las muchas bases que tenía la hermandad a lo largo del mundo ya que tras cumplir su misiónél iba vestido con unos pantalones, zapatos y franela negras con una chaqueta de cuero marrón Mientras que Raynare estaba vestida con unas botas negras una minifalda del mismo color y una blusa blanca_**-¿Estas segura que tengo que acompañarte a dar el reporte Raynare? Porque enserio que no tengo la paciencia para soportar alguna de las excentricidades del viejo-**_ le dijo el a su acompañante quien se rio y le respondió.

_**-Yo no sé porque hablas tan mal de el ya que solo se preocupa por ti, después de todo eres su hijo-**_a Harry se le hincho una vena en la frente y le respondió.

_**-Es que a que a ti no te lanza una patada voladora cada vez que te ve ya que eres su preciosa "segunda hija", en serio que no sé de dónde demonios el saca esas idioteces-**_La ángel caído se ríe entre los dientes mientras que otra voz se unía al chalequeo.

_**-**__No sé por qué te molestas Harry, cualquier chico en tu situación estaría jodidamente alegre ya que no todo el tiempo tus padres tratan de crear un Harem para su hijo__**-**_El solo cerro los ojos para poder soportar mejor el dolor de cabeza que le estaba dando y le respondió a la voz.

_**-**__Cállate lagartija súper desarrollada o se te olvida lo que nos hicieron Mordred y Raynare cuando se enteraron que debían compartirme__**-**_ ambos contuvieron un escalofrió ante lo que por un amplio margen era una de las experiencias más aterradoras del pelinegro y la voz.

_**-**__Sea como sea debes prepararte ya que Biakko y los demás no tendrán piedad contigo cuando te los consigas__**-**_ Le respondió la voz para luego manifestarse en una llamarada azul que tomo la forma de un magnifico dragón oriental azul y ojos dorados.

_**-**__Lo se Seiryu pero no te preocupes que tú y yo sabemos que no estoy precisamente desarmado y no hablo solo de ti viejo amigo__**-**_ El dragón y el chico compartieron una sonrisa maliciosa ante el comentario de Harry ya que era cierto la mayor arma de su portador no era el sino su mente analítica ya que ella muchas veces lo había salvado de situaciones no habría salido vivo medito el dragón.

_**-**__En efecto Harry, solo espero que te pongas a practicar más con mi Balance Breaker ya que créeme que ni tu ni yo queremos terminar recurriendo a "eso" otra vez verdad__**-**_ El semblante de Harry se ensombreció ante las palabras del dragón pero se recuperó y le respondió al dragón con un tono serio.

_**-**__Lo sé y es por eso que vamos a entrenar ya que 45 minutos es un límite inaceptable y más si tenemos que enfrentarnos a esos bastardos descendientes de los antiguos maous__**-**_El dragón se mantuvo en silencio ya que el odio de su portador a ese grupo era profundo y justificado pero solo le dio una última advertencia.

_**-**__Solo recuerda mis palabras y por el amor a lo más sagrado úsame en tu próxima batalla ya que el aburrimiento me ha estado matando adiós__**-**_con eso Seiryu corto la conexión con Harry quien fue sacado de sus pensamientos por Raynare quien le dio un golpe en la nuca para sacarlo de sus pensamientos por lo que se volteo para reclamarle pero ella solo le dijo que habían llegado así abrieron las puertas pero antes de cruzar él se hizo a un lado para que luego saliera disparado un hombre de unos 40 años de piel blanca y cabello negro y alborotado como Harry solo que este estaba vestido con un traje negro y un abrigo blanco y de ojos azules_**-¡Divine Kick!-**_ Grito el hombre a Harry quien le agarro una de las muñecas y lo sacudió contra la pared.

_**-¡Combo Breaker!-**_Grito Harry y luego le dio una patada descendente en el estómago al hombre dejándolo K.O. _**–¡Maldición Papa puedes dejar de actuar como un niño tienes cuarenta años por el amor de dios!-**_le dijo Harry al hombre quien solo sonrio y le respondió a su hijo.

_**-¡Por supuesto que no tu eres mi némesis!-**_Le dijo sonriendo el hombre a su hijo a quien solo le broto una vena en la frente y le dio un golpe en la coronilla para luego gritarle exasperado.

_**-¡Grandísimo idiota soy tu hijo!-**_El hombre se levanto y le dijo a Harry con una sonrisa alegre.

_**-Me alegro de volver a verte hijo-**_le dijo abrazándolo sorprendiendo al chico ya que aunque su padre a veces (la mayor parte del tiempo) actuaba como un idiota era raro cuando demostraba sus emociones.

_**-Yo igual papa-**_el hombre sonríe pero luego cambia su expresión a una mas seria y le indica a los dos chicos que entren en la cámara donde los estaban esperando otras 4 personas; ellos eran los otros mentores de la hermandad los líderes de los asesinos hecho que provoco que Harry y Raynare se pusieran tensos ya que sabían que algo estaba jodidamente mal para que ellos se reunieran_**-Papa que sucede para que todos los mentores estén reunidos-**_ James solo tomo asiento en su puesto como el líder de la rama europea y le respondió a su hijo con un tono de voz extremadamente serio.

_**-Estamos ante lo que es posiblemente la mayor crisis de todas; el posible inicio de otra gran guerra entre las 3 facciones-**_Eso sin duda sorprendió a los chicos ya que ellos sabían que eso eran malas noticias con m mayúsculas aunque aun asi quedaba la duda de quién sería el imbécil que querría que empezara de nuevo el conflicto.

_**-Si te estas preguntando quien seria tan necio para empezar el nuevo conflicto es simple; Kokabiel uno de los 3 líderes de Grigori ya que él ha estado detrás de muchos de los últimos ataques de los ángeles caídos a los intereses de los ángeles y demonios- **_dijo un hombre cubierto de vendas y vestido con unos pantalones de combate, camisa blanca y un chaleco verde; el era Joshua Graham el infame hombre en llamas y el líder de la hermandad en América.

_**-Es por eso que los enviaremos a ustedes a la academia Kuoh como nuestros agentes encubiertos ya que son nuestros mejores asesinos para que cuando el ataque ustedes lo eliminen a él y a cualquiera que trabaje para el-**_les dijo James a ellos quienes aceptaron su nueva misión ya que comprendían la gravedad de la situación.

_**-Perfecto aquí están sus papeles de admisión para la academia Kuoh ya que nuestras fuentes nos han informado que hacia allí se dirige Kokabiel-**_les dijo el mentor de la hermandad en Asia; Kiritsugu Emiya mientras les pasaba sus papeles a ellos_**.**_

_**-Buena suerte ya que el destino del mundo esta sus manos-**_Les dijo Jemes a ellos.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Academia Kuoh 01/02/2014 08:00 AM**

_**-Hoy tenemos a dos nuevos alumnos en nuestra sección asi que por favor dejen que se presenten- **_Dijo el profesor a los alumnos quienes vieron a los dos recién llegados en especial a Rias Gremory y a su amiga Akeno Himejima ya que ambas podían sentir el poder latente de los dos estudiantes, en ese momento el chico quien era de piel blanca, ojos verde esmeralda que tenían apenas ocultaban la astucia e inteligencia del chico y estaba vestido con el uniforme masculino de la academia y una chaqueta negra se presenta.

_**-Hola mi nombre es Harry Potter y es un placer conocerlos-**_les dijo Harry mientras sacaba a relucir una sonrisa encantadora que provoco que la mayoría de las chicas se sonrojaran y empezaran a gritar.

_**-Y mi nombre es Raynare Black y es igualmente un placer conocerlos-**_Les dijo la chica mientras que se recostaba de Harry haciendo que las chicas se murieran de celos por el hecho de que la angel caído se estaba acaparando al chico mientras que los varones fulminaban a Harry con la mirada. Mas nada de eso le interesaba a ambos ya que sabían que a partir de ahora las cosas serian mas complicadas ya que metafóricamente estaban en la boca del lobo pero no estaban preocupados ya que ellos eran asesinos y cumplirían su misión a cualquier precio.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Notas del autor 02: Y ese es todo el prologo en el próximo capitulo Harry y Raynare se reunirán con Sona y Rias además aunque no esperen que todos se lleven bien de buenas a primeras ya que al principio habrá desconfianza entre ellos ya que cada quien tiene su propia agenda y antes que me lo pregunten la pareja será harem y el sacred gear de Harry no es un longinus. Ciao.**


End file.
